latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Nitemare
http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140830072122/latroma/images/a/a2/Krythincrouchsmall.pngNitemare is a deviant with the ability to morph into a gargoyle. Her powers are relatively new so she doesn't have full control. Nitemare's civilian name is Krythin Harmon. Her family consists of her father and mother and three older brothers. Appearance Nitemare has long, black hair with orange streaks running through her long bangs. She is mostly of mixed Caucasian descent with some Philippine, which gives Nitemare her natural black hair. Nitemare regularly wears her hair in a high pony tail with some of the hair falling down around her ears. Krythin appears to be in her late teens, and stands at 5' 1" tall. Her weight is complicated because while not transformed she weighs in at about 117 lbs, although when Nitemare is using her stone skin ability her weight triples to 351 lbs. She has brilliant green eyes, and the pupils turn to lizard-like slits when her powers are active. Nitemare's body is small but lithe with few curves, although using certain aspects of her powers increase her muscle mass. Although Nitemare isn't what a person would call ugly, she carries herself with a tomboyish air and wears mostly tees, shorts and jeans or sweatshirts as the weather gets cooler. Nitemare also was born with the mark of the gargoyle on her right shoulder blade, and doesn't want it to be seen by anyone. She will never be seen wearing sleeveless tops in public, and even when swimming she wears a shirt over the top of her bathing suit. Personality Nitemare is generally a cheerful sort, and makes many wisecracks even if the situation is dire. Unfortunately, her brain-to-mouth filter is also somewhat broken and she tends to speak out about whatever is on her mind. Those souls unfortunate enough to be hooked up with her comm-link may hear anything from how cute a passing puppy is to the fact that the new wet-suit she was issued is constantly riding up and giving her wedgies. She is a kind, unassuming person and is quick to trust others. Nitemare will do whatever she can to help other people and is very eager to please. It is possible that, due to her gargoyle-related powers, she has an increased instinct to go out of her way and protect others. Krythin enjoys being a hero and often goes out of her way in order to attend missions. The boarding school for deviants that she attends doesn't often give their students real missions other than a little recon once in a while, but Nitemare often leaves the school grounds. At this point in her life, she hasn't developed a sense of her own mortality. To her, death is but a phantom that plagues the old and the weak. She often takes risks at her own expense, and charges into confrontations without thinking. Someday her impulsiveness may catch up to her, but for now she remains an amusing train wreck waiting to happen. Powers and Abilities Nitemare Nitemare was born with a mysterious mark of a gargoyle on her shoulder, although for many years they remained dormant. When she was fifteen her powers finally emerged. It seems as if they were triggered to awaken by the carrier being in mortal danger; at the time she was on the family farm when a bull escaped in the barn and attacked her. Nitemare's powers activated and a large set of leathery wings folded out from her back, carrying her into the rafters of the barn. Due to the fact that she is now 17 and has only had her powers for about two years, Krythin still has some control issues. She cannot yet manifest and control all of her gargoyle powers at once, but she has graduated from using just one at a time to being able to use two at once on a regular basis. After her powers activated she has gained the innate ability of super strength and has more pronounced canines, but the rest of her powers are controlled by her willpower and emotions. These other aspects of her powers include: stone skin, wings, claws, a tail, ram's horns and the ability to see in the dark. When using her powers, the areas of her body with active powers will change to gray, the color of her inherent Guardian Creature. She is in the process of learning hand-to-hand combat, although her current level is akin to a partially-trained, scrappy brawler. Nitemare doesn't have any held weapons due to her claws, but she can and will use her environment to her advantage. Her unpredictability could be listed as an advantage. Family Nitemare's unusual powers run in the family, although that is not to say that they are all gargoyles. Rather, a select few of her bloodline are born with roots to a Guardian Creature, and there is often only one per generation. In ancient times one of her ancestors made a pact with a powerful being which has fallen to speculation about which entity it was, but ever since the Guardian Creatures have been a part of the family bloodline. On rare occasions there may be more than one with the mark in a generation, and in some instances there isn't one. Guardian creatures are derived from those mentioned in myths, legends and folk tales and are inherently good beings. Although some of the creatures such as dragons and kitsune have ranges from being good to pure evil, as Guardians they may only be good variants. A mark will appear at birth on those chosen to have a Guardian bound to them. As mentioned previously, Nitemare's is on her right shoulder although they may appear on other places on the body. The Guardian Bond remains dormant until the host is in mortal danger or has the ability to help someone else about to die. Upon activation the creature's inherent abilities are adopted by its host, and after mastery a host may transform completely into said creature. However, a person with the Guardian's mark may live out their lifetime without even having their abilities activate. Those with aquatic Guardians will almost never activate because the host needs to be in water or nearby someone in peril while in water. Most Guardians also won't actually activate if the host is extremely ill unless the creature bound to them has an ability to heal. Also, hosts won't benefit from a Guardian's immortality, for that is one ability they will never share. Krythin's father is one such person that has never had his powers activate. (HIs Guardian Creature is the P'uca of Irish lore. They would have if he had been near Krythin, although she was only in the barn with her brothers at the time of the accident. Up until that point her father had decided not to tell her about their family's history with the Guardian Creatures because he wanted her to live a normal life for as long as possible. She was his one little girl and he wanted her to be safe above all else. History Nitemare was born as the last child to a farming family in rural Wisconsin. Her parents had three sons and she was their first and only girl. Although Krythin was the one in their family born with the mark of a Guardian Creature, her parents agreed to raise her with no knowledge of her dormant powers. However, they encouraged her not to show her mark off and it became a family secret. Up until the point her powers awakened, Krythin lived a completely normal life apart from the fact that she never exposed her shoulders. Such a habit had become firmly ingrained in her, however, and even after discovering her powers she still keeps the mark covered. After hearing that her powers were now active, her father took her to a boarding school hidden in the woods in Forest County, Wisconsin, which was meant solely for young deviants. The goal of the institution was to help the student body learn to control their powers and either use them for the good of society or live among society without revealing their powers. Upon entering the school students would be asked if they were interested in pursuing work as a super hero or if they would prefer to live as a human being. In either case, at the school they were encouraged to use their gifts, and the main focus was control. Krythin is still a student at the school after two years, and will more than likely stay through the early part of her college career while taking her generals there, because she has yet to pass through all of the mandatory classes for her abilities. Unlike most schools the classes are split into categories depending on the students' abilities rather than their grade level. She is part of the "Other" class, a special class for those that don't fall into any of the other more common power classes. (She was close to being in the Transformation class although there are enough students there with the ability to transform into regular animals and people that said class does not accept mythical or legendary creatures.) The school's classes are as follows: Transformation, Super-Human, Elemental, Telepath, Magic and Other. While attendance at the school was small, most students were able to have their own room. However, due to an increase in deviants among the younger generations all students are assigned at least one room mate. Krythin used to have her own room, but after the Omega event in 2013 she has now acquired a room mate.